Another View
by MsPeetaMellark
Summary: This is The Hunger Games in Peeta Mellark's point of view.  Enjoy, review, read. :
1. The Reaping

**DISCLAIMER: **Yeah. . .I'm not Suzzane Collins. . .shiz.

**Note:** This is dedicated to -Lost in Stars- She gave me the idea of writing a story in Peeta's perspective! I'm not copying off of her, that would be pretty darn mean, wouldn't it?

* * *

I wake up to my own screams. Nightmares. The cause: Reaping Day. Of course.

The nightmares start a month before the reaping each year, each and every year.

They aren't about, I—Peeta Mellark—being chosen to compete in The Hunger Games, they're about _her_ being chosen. But I stop myself from thinking about it for a moment.

I wonder how many slips read her beautiful name.

Katniss Evedeen.

Just her name makes my heart pound, my pulse race. She's beautiful in every way—long black hair that's always in a braid, those gorgeous Seam-gray eyes, and her olive skin. But it's not her outside beauty that makes me love her, it's her personality. She's strong, brave. I can't describe her better than perfect.

But she barely knows me, and by barely I mean I gave her bread when she was starving—and I mean starving—one night. I got a black eye from mother for that one. But only because I burnt the bread so I could spare it, she doesn't know about giving it to Katniss. I hated that day. . .

And we only glance at each other in the hallway. I stare at her a lot, and she never notices.

My father's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Peeta," he calls, "come frost this cake!" I sigh from losing my wonderful trance. But I love frosting cakes. And drawing. They are the only thing I can call my hobbies. I'm pretty good if I do say so myself. But I don't brag.

I get dressed in my best clothes. But my worn out boots won't get on right. I cuss under my breath. We have to dress nicely since it's a 'holiday'.

I stagger downstairs from lack of sleep to find Gale Hawthorne. Katniss's Gale Hawthorne. Ugh.

I can't say I hate him, I barely know him. But I do envy him. I try to zone out the small talk my father and Gale make, but I can't help but here one sentence.

"So, how is your girlfriend, Katniss?", my father asks with some humor. I at least hope he was joking.

"Good, I guess. . .", Gale replies.

"Well, good luck to both of you. Thank you again."

"Mhmm.", is all Gale replies.

I walk in the bakery kitchen and start frosting the cake. I notice a poorly shot squirrel in my father's hands. A loaf of fresh, warm bread for a poorly shot squirrel? Not one of my father's best trades.

"Care for squirrel, Peeta?", my father asks.

"No thanks. Not in the mood for meat at the moment."

"Okay." He says while cooking the squirrel.

My mother and my brother, Prett, sit down at the table.

My mother, being her witchy self, huffs and complains about the squirrel.

I manage to tune them out until we leave for the square. It takes us another half hour to get to the square, from the large crowd surrounding the stage. Prett and I give our last goodbyes—just in case—and head off to our age group lines.

3 seats are on the stage. One is seated with Effie Trinket, District's 12's escort. She's a cheerful, colorful lady. She wears a crazy colored wig all the time—and don't forget the stilettos. Another is seated with Mayor Undersee, a nice and tall man. The last one is empty. It's for Haymitch. He's District 12's only living winning tribute alive. He's not any help to our tributes, he's a drunk. This is why Twelve has no other living victors.

I glance over at Katniss, but it turns into a stare. I smile idiotically at how beautiful she is. It's the first time I've seen her in a dress. She's simply stunning.

She notices for a second, with a look of curiosity on her face, so I quickly make my face blank and turn away, embarrassed.  
Then Haymitch suddenly appears staggering from intoxication on the stage. He's late, not like that new. He falls into his seat after trying to hug Effie Trinket.

The Mayor looks embarrassed and quickly turns the attention off of Haymitch. "Now, it's my pleasure to introduce, District 12's escort—Effie Trinket!"

"Happy Hunger Games!" She cries out cheerfully. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she adds. Just like every year. She checks her wig after talking. Funny how she thinks it might not be there after 5 minutes. She tells us about how she loves being a District 12 escort and is proud to be here. I know she doesn't. Nobody would want to. We have weak tributes each year, so they die quickly.

_Stupid Capitol!, _I think, _taking innocent lives for their. . .entertainment!_

And that's exactly what The Hunger Games are. One boy and one girl are chosen from each district to compete to the fight to death on live TV. It's sick.

I see Gale looking in my direction with a worried look on his face. I am momentarily confused why he is worried about me, but I notice he's looking at Katniss. She has the same face to him. I'll never get that from her. I'm jealous. I've been jealous. I've _always_ been jealous.

Whatever. I shake it off and pay attention to Effie as she picks the girl tribute. I have no time to cross my fingers for Katniss until Effie says cheerfully, "Primrose Everdeen." _It's not her. _I get happy. Until I remember the name.

Primrose Everdeen. . .

Katniss Everdeen. . .

It's Katniss's little sister.

I look over at Katniss. She's shocked and frozen in place.

Hoping Katniss doesn't break, which she never does, I see and hear my greatest nightmare come true.

"Prim!" she shouts as she runs past me as fast as lightning, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"


	2. Bad Luck

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE. :(**

**

* * *

**

Katniss struggles to get Prim off of her while getting onto the stage until Gale wraps his big hands on her skinny little body and takes her back to her mother. Even though Gale's face is emotionless, I'm sure he wants to run away with Katniss from this horrid place forever.

I hate the Capitol. I mean, I always have, but not as much as now. I want to run onto the stage, cuss out the Capitol, but that wouldn't help anything, would it? I bite my tongue and it starts to bleed.

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss says. I can't hear her exactly clear, but I can tell her tone is brave and proud. How does she do it?

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?" I want to jump onto the stage and strangle Effie for saying that, and I'm not even a violent person. I hope her wig falls off in front of all of Panem. But would any of that help anything, either?

Katniss just stays silent. I'm sure she's mad about that comment, too.

"Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" She adds.

Surprisingly, outstandingly, not one person claps. Not even the mayor. Rebellion is what just happened. And it's amazing.

I still stare at Katniss. Might as well stare at her in person while I can. Wait, no. She has a chance. She hunts—illegally—in the woods all the time. I shake away all negative thoughts about this being my last time with her. . .even if we're not speaking. She has more of a chance than anybody, maybe even the Careers who have been training for this ever since they could walk.

Haymitch breaks the silence, with his 'graceful' self. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he yells obnoxiously to the camera while throwing his arms onto Katniss.

"I like her! Lots of…" he tries to find a decent word under his intoxication, "Spunk!". He finally releases her and stomps toward the insect-like cameras.

"More than you!" he says as he points at the cameras. Then he adds one more "More than you!" before he falls of the stage, knocking himself unconscious.

Wonderful, Haymitch.

The cameras swarm over him. All you hear is camera clicks and laughter. The Peacekeepers quickly pull him on a stretcher and out of the square like it will be less embarrassing. He's already the laughing stock of Panem. Well, now he is.

"What an exciting day!" Effie Trinket says trying to get the crowd to focus back on why they're really here. Her wig is a few inches off course now, so she tries fixing it, which makes her look even more ridiculous. She grabs a random slip from the boys' ball of slips and before I have time to think any other thoughts, reads of the name.

"Peeta Mellark!" she chirps.

For the second time today, I'm frozen in shock. It takes all my effort to keep a calm face and move my legs.

I must look like a robot to the crowd. I have to actually talk to myself to make myself move.

_Left, right, left, right._

My mother looks perfectly fine, like nothing happened. That's how much she cares about me. But my father, Prett, my other older brother, Peve, and Peve's fiancée, Feeri, all have open mouths of shock. At least they care about me.

I finally get onto the stage. Katniss looks at me, worry in her eye. Does she actually care? Happiness and hope fills me, but then I remember we're going to compete to fight to the death. I'd be—and I am—worried about having to kill people to survive, too. I wince at the thought of killing.

I try with all my might not to have my face break into my true emotions. I maintain myself well.

I stand a few inches from Katniss, our shoulders almost touching. She manages to calm my heart rate. She makes me calmer during any situation. I think this is the closest we've ever been. It feels nice but horrible at the same time.

Effie Trinket asks for any volunteers, and of course, no one offers. I'm not surprised.

Mayor Undersee starts reading the Treaty of Treason, like he does every year. This year it's different, though. I'm competing, I'm going to die, I'm not coming back.

Life is really ironic, isn't it? Earlier I was complaining how I never get to speak to her and now I'm expected to kill her?

That isn't happening. I'll do anything to keep her alive. Anything. Even if it means my own death.

The mayor has us shaking hands. I put my somewhat large hand in her small one and squeeze it. This sort of seals my plan of keeping her alive, in a way. But a handshake can't make that happen, now can it?

The anthem begins, and a swarm of Peacekeepers come to take us out to the train station. As we walk through the crowd, all I see is. . .sad faces. This is new. They are usually celebrating that their children don't have to die. This makes me happy in a way. Tears start up in my eyes a bit, I can't help it.

I sneak a glance at Katniss. Her face is emotionless. This proves how brave and strong she is. She has to act that way sometimes, I bet. That shows she's a good people, especially since how she sacrificed herself for Prim. Nobody would have done that like her.

We are lead down a beautiful hallway and then they take me into a huge room. And I thought the hallway was beautiful. The room has chairs and couches, since it is made for last goodbyes. The floors and walls are oak, solid oak, and they're so polished I can see my reflection perfectly.

My father is the first of my family to walk in. Then comes my brothers and Feeri, with my mother last. She trails in slowly, looking sort of bored.

Feeri runs over, hugs me, and starts sobbing. I feel bad for her. Peve pulls her off of me and tries to calm her down, but the attempt fails. She runs over again and hugs me for what seems like forever, and another attempt of Peve pulling her off of me appears. I think it's because Peve is worried I love Feeri, which is an insane thought.

Prett comes over and starts talking to me. "I should have volunteered for you, Peeta! I'm so sorry! I made a big mistake by not going in for you! I'm so sorry. I—"

"No, Prett. It's fine," I cut him off. I don't want to feel any worse than I do now. I am okay with the fact I'm going into the Games, I get to help Katniss. Well, whatever chance I get to help her, it's not like we're making an alliance.

The Peacekeepers come to say my times up. They have to pull Feeri off of me. My mother hugs me and says I love you. This is surprising. Really surprising. Prett and Peve say goodbye and finally my father says goodbye. He is the closest person I've ever been too. He's actually known I've been in love with Katniss since I was 5 years old. I blurted it out to him when I was 7. And it's sort of weird because he was in love with Katniss's mother. Sometimes I wonder if he still is because the way he talks about her.

My father whispers one last thing to me on the way out. "I know you'll come back, son. But I also know you'll save her."

How, I want to ask. But the Peacekeepers pull everyone out and I sit there, expected no visitors. But surprisingly, somebody I never would have thought walks in.

Gale.

What the hell? Why is he here? My mind is shocked and running crazy.

He sits and there is silence for a few minutes, then he finally talks.

"Please save her." He says quietly. "I mean, don't but try to save her. Like, protect her. You don't have to not kill her, just please protect her until the end. You don't have to sacrifice yourself for her, I mean, you don't even know her. But please just—"

I cut him off, "I will. I'll save her. I'll make sure she comes home, Gale."

His face turns automatically filled with hope, but then confusion. But he smiles slightly. "W-what?"

"I said she'll come home."

"R-really? Thanks, man!" He comes over and gives me a slight squeeze. This is awkward considering I hate him.

He moves away. "Wait, no. This isn't your job. I should have volunteered for you and saved her and—"

"No you shouldn't have. How would your family survive? She'll come home, don't worry. Just trust me."

He wipes his teary eyes and tells me how he doesn't know how he'll be able to thank me. Which of course, he can't anyways. I'm going to die.

He finally leaves after what seems like forever for the second time today. Thank God he didn't ask why I was sacrificing myself for her, I would have been screwed.

Then another surprising thing happens. Well, it's not surprising. Dellie Cartright comes to visit me.

"Please Peeta, try to survive," she says quietly. "I'll miss you."

We have been friends since we were kids, so this is sad. I nod and give her a small hug.

This is when the surprising thing happens. She kisses me. I'm stunned. I just sit there, frozen with wide eyes. She has been one of my closest friends since I started school! How could she do this?

She smiles and leave.

I sit in silence until the Peacekeepers knock to let me know in a few moments I have to leave to go to the train station.

I think about my family, my friends. It's my last time in District 12. I start tearing up. I can't help it.

I tell myself I have to be brave. I'm saving Katniss Everdeen.

This isn't her last time in District 12. I'll make sure of that.


	3. Why?

**Disclaimer:** I wish I wrote the trilogy. But I didn't. ***cry cry***

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter! I've been busy with tests to study for in school and a bunch of other crap. I'll get the next chapter done soon! I promise. (:**  
**

* * *

The second after the train doors close, the train moves insanely fast. It knocks my breath away for a moment. I've never been on a train. Let alone a train that goes 250 miles per hour.

Effie Trinket leads Katniss and me into our rooms. Yes, multiple rooms. I guess people need multiple rooms for only a day long ride. That's a little ridiculous if you ask me.

I walk into my new bedroom. It's ginormous. It's bigger than my whole house, and it's fancier than my Justice Building room—the 'goodbye room' is what I call it—and hallway put together.

I sit down on a pure leather chair and start asking myself how I'm going to help Katniss survive this mess but a knock at the door interrupts me. I open it up wishing Katniss's beautiful face was there, but instead I find a drunken middle-aged man. Woo-hoo , it's Haymitch.

"Yes?" I ask a little impatiently.

"Hay, kid. Uh, that lay-day Effie Trinket told me to tell you to be in the dining room in one hour. 'Kay?"

I just nod and shut the door. I see at the corner of my eye a huge shower in the bathroom. I've never took a shower before, only baths. I get excited and run into the shower to find about two-hundred buttons in the shower. One has a lemon symbol on it and it pours out lemon soap, another looks like a tornado and makes the water freezing cold.

By the time I get out, I have 10 minutes to get to the dining room. I pick out a black shirt and matching trousers out of my dresser full of fancy clothing. It seems like they are trying to make our last days nice. I guess this is the least they could do. What am I thinking? The Capitol isn't nice. I must be going insane for thinking that. I probably am.

I towel-dry my hair quickly and walk out the door. I see a man who must work on the train.

"Excuse me, can you show me where the dining room is?" I ask feeling stupid. He nods. We start walking and we're silent. Only a minute later we are in a beautiful room with a large table with velvet tablecloth on it. This must be the dining room. It was right down the hall. Wow I'm stupid.

I'm early. I sit down on a comfortable chair and only a moment later Katniss and Effie walk in.

"Where's Haymitch?" she says just as peppy as ever. I'm surprised she didn't say his name in disgust.

"Last time I saw him he said he was going to take a nap," I reply.

They sit down and we all stuff ourselves. The food is served in endless courses. I've never been this full in my life. Effie starts telling us to save room, there's more coming. But I don't care about it, I just keep eating. It's the best food I've ever tasted, and seen.

I start to feel sick, and by Katniss's greenish face I can tell she feels the same. I regret eating that much now.

We walk over to another room and watch recaps of the Reapings in other districts to get a taste of what our competition is. Competition. I'm starting to sound like the Capitol.

I divide everyone in my head. First the biggest threats: A dangerous looking boy from District 2, who knocked over a dozen kids in his enthusiasm to volunteer. The other is an even larger, quiet boy who was selected from District 11.

Now I keep track of the small, no-physical-ability ones, the ones who wouldn't try killing Katniss, the ones I wouldn't have the heart to kill: A boy with a crippled leg from 10. A small girl who is sobbing quietly from District 6. And then most memorable, a small girl from 11, who couldn't pass for older than ten - forget twelve.

The small girl from 11 must make Katniss think of Prim. It makes me think of Prim. I can tell she thinks of Prim by her because her eyes harden and she gets a little tense. I don't like Katniss being tense. I frown a little.

Our district is the last—like always. I see my greatest nightmare I've been scared of since I was little reappear like nothing. I wince at the replay, but then notice something odd. When my name is called, Katniss's face has pure horror on it.

_What was that about? _I think. I keep blossoming with hope, but I try to not grin. Or blush. Or squeal. Or anything excited people do.

All I do is smile. Just a little smile. No one in can see it, though. And if they did, they wouldn't know the cause of my happiness. And I'm not sure I want them to now.

At the end of the reapings, the commentator tells the viewers to _try_ to tune in tomorrow for the opening ceremonies. Ha, like they have a choice.

Effie is heartbroken by how her wig was acting then, but she starts talking about good ol' Haymitch, "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

I find this hilarious—somehow. I burst out laughter. "He was drunk. He's drunk every year." I say.

"Every day." Katniss adds. I can't help but smile and laugh at her comment. It's nice to see her happy, well sort of happy.

Effie gets furious over our comments. "Yes," she says quietly, but a bit evil-like,"How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

Of course, Haymitch chooses this time to walk in, drunk. Which makes Effie even more satisfied with teaching us a lesson. "I miss supper?" he slurs. Another 'of course', he vomits all over the floor and falls.

"So laugh away!" she says as she hops around the vomit and leaves us to our mentor.

I stand there, disgusted, while Haymitch attempts to stand up but slips again in his vomit. This is disgusting. I glance at Katniss and like we can speak to each other by thinking, we both help him up. It's a pain knowing Effie was right, but she was sure right. When we're in the arena, he's all we have as a lifeline. He can send us anything, and controls what people send us. So I'm going to try and get on his good side, but only because I need him to help me survive to help Katniss come back home alive.

"I tripped?" he asks while rubbing his vomit covered sleeve on his face, which makes me sick to my stomach, "Smells bad."

"Let's get you back to your room. Clean you up a little bit." I suggest. We drag Haymitch to his room and throw—literally, he wouldn't try moving—into the shower.

Katniss turns on the water and stands back. I realize how awkward it must be for her. I'm sure no one wants to strip down a vomit covered fat man and then bathe him.

"It's okay, I'll take it from here." I tell her.

She looks completely grateful and relieved, but then she seems a little curious why I'm doing this. "All right, I can send one of the Capitol people to help you."

"No. I don't want one." I don't need to feel bad about having an innocent worker bathing him.

I bathe him silently, making sure all vomit is off and the vile smell is gone. I pick out a pair of clean night clothes and put them on him. Then I walk towards my room.

I take another wonderful shower and get dressed. I look out the window. I wonder what district we're in. Then, my mind goes black.

I wake up to Effie's high pitched voice vibrating through the room. "Wake up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" She really looks and sounds idiotic with her Capitol accent, the things she says, high stilettos, and crazy colored wigs.

I stumble out of bed and put on a loose red shirt and trousers. I mess with my hair with my fingers. It just falls in front of my face as usual.

When I get to the dining room, Haymitch is already there. I'd think he would be sleeping for the next few hours.  
As I sit down, an enormous plate and brown liquid is placed in front of me. I sniff the drink and look at Haymitch curiously. "What is this, Haymitch?"

"A delicious drink. It's called hot chocolate. Try it." He replies. I take a sip and it's warm and delicious flavor sends me gulping it down and asking for more.

Effie pours herself some coffee and looks at Haymitch drinking some sort of red liquid. "Can you go at least one day without drinking alcohol?" she exclaims.

"Aww, Sweetheart, are you still upset over how your wig has a different way of thinking than you do? Not your fault, is it?" he says and chuckles. I find it funny, too, but I don't want to get Effie upset at me. So I just bite my lip from laughter escaping.

"Are you still sore from falling off the stage, Haymitch?" she tries at a comeback. But he just laughs even louder at her bad attempt. She stomps out of the room muttering something. Katniss walks in just after she stomps out.

She sits down and is served just like I was. She looks curiously at the hot chocolate.

"They call it hot chocolate," I tell her, "It's good."

She takes a sip and smiles big. She looks beautiful. I smile back at different reasons then why she smiles.

I try something that may seem odd: I dip a piece of bread into the hot chocolate. It tastes even more delicious this way. I continue eating in silence thinking about how wonderful and amusing she is.

She breaks the silence. "So, you're supposed to give us advice." she says, clearly not asking, just stating.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." He bursts into laughter.

I don't find this funny at all. I feel myself get full of anger. It's not a silly joke being in the Games. Killing innocent strangers isn't a silly joke, is it? No. I get enraged and am about to burst when I say something. "That's very funny," I say sarcastically. I don't think before I do this, but I lash at his red liquid filled glass and it shatters everywhere. "Only not to us."

Next thing I'm on the ground and feel pain in my jaw. I hear a thud hit the table. Then Haymitch says a little sarcastically, "Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I reach over the table to get ice but Haymitch stops me. What now? "No," says Haymitch, stopping me. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena." He says.

"That's against the rules," I interject.

"Only if they catch you. The bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better." He then turns to face Katniss. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

Huh? I stare at them confused, but then it dawns on me. She threw a knife at him! That was the thud I heard. But she missed him. It probably came very close to him. Why'd she throw it at him? I look over at the table and the handle is up, blade dug in the table. She yanks the knife from the table and throws it at the opposite wall. It sticks. Not only that, but it lodges between the seam of two panels.

Wow. I know she's fantastic with a bow and arrow, but I never knew she was good with a knife, as well. That's impressive.

"Stand over here. Both of you," orders Haymitch. He examines us and I feel a little awkward. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

I get a little peeved at him insulted Katniss's looks. But I'm not getting a broken jaw next, and Haymitch will end up with a knife in his hand this time. I look a little angrily at him, and I think he gets it, because he switches the conversation. Great, now he's suspicious why I got angry at him for insulting her. Thank God she doesn't notice.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly what I say." He says.

I'm not completely satisfied, but I can deal with it. "Fine," I agree.

"So help us," Katniss says quickly. "When we get to the arena.—"

He interrupts her, "In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put into the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist." He says hardly.

She starts protesting. I would too, but I don't want another comment that I get upset at.

"No buts. Don't resist." He interjects. And with that he walks out of the room.

The train's light gets drained completely. It's as dark as dark can get. I am assuming we're in a tunnel.

I wish I could brighten up her mood. But I have nothing funny or anything to say. I sigh silently in my head.

The train slows down and the light comes back. We both rush to the window and both have shock on our face. It's nothing like 12. Nothing. Big tall building that reach up into the clouds, lights everywhere, and people everywhere. And then there's the people. Non-natural colored wigs, colored—like greens and blues—skin, and very odd clothing. They're like. . .aliens. Well this is the Capitol for you.

The people realize who we are. They start squealing like we're famous and I start waving and smiling at them. Some of them might be future sponsors. Katniss looks at me with her eyebrows up.

"Who knows?" I say simply, "One of them may be rich." She seems unconvinced. She probably thinks I am trying to get the crowd to love me. Well I am, but for her sake.

I've been in the Remake Center for hours, in the hands of my prep team, Mercedes and Cavallo.

I'm completely bored because all I've been doing is standing completely naked on a small podium while they work on removing any traces of hair on my body.

Mercedes has dead straight bright green hair and light blue skin. She's alien-like. Cavallo's a little better. He has a light gold skin so he just looks a little tan, but what really sets him off is his hair. He has an bright orange afro. Typical Capitol people.

"Ya know what, Cavallo? I think this one is a keeper! He has good looks. I think he's the best we had!" Mercedes exclaims in her high pitched Capitol accent.

"I know! I wish we could make him lavender or orange," he sighs. "he's look stunning!"

"He _would_ look stunning, but Portia says we have to keep him 'natural', whatever that means!" she sighs an identical sigh.

I thank Portia in my mind. I hope Katniss's stylist wants her natural as well. I imagine us being lavender and green. Never mind that thought.

"Let's go get Portia!" they clap and scurry away.

"We'll be right back, Peeta!" Mercedes shouts as they dart away.

I feel really awkward standing here naked, not like I haven't the past 4 hours, but nobody around me makes me even more embarrassed. I want to pull on the robe, but it will probably be taken off in a matter of minutes.

A moment later Cavallo and Mercedes run in and start telling a woman—who I can't see—behind them about me. They praise about me. I blush a little.

The woman must be Portia.

"Why don't you too go take a break for a little bit? I want to talk to Peeta." Her voice is high pitched like the regular Capitol accent, but it has calmness to it. They obey the order and scurry away again.

She hands me my robe and leads me to a table in the corner of the room. We sit down and almost immediately after she presses a button a meal is served to us. It's better than the train food.

I observe her. Her skin is tattoo-free, color-free, about as pale as mine is. Her hair is a natural color red. But then I look into her eyes and notice the color. They're violet. Did she dye her eyes?

She grins largely and stares into my eyes, her eyes beaming. "So Peeta, are you afraid of fire?"

"What do you think?" Katniss whispers to me. "About the fire?"

She looks stunning. She took my breath away when I first saw her walk out onto the chariot. I wonder how she'll look with the. . .fire on her back. Probably screaming and running around in pain. I will be too soon.

We're in our chariot for the opening ceremonies. We're both dressed in a skin tight, black unitard and a cape that will soon be lit in flames. This is nothing like the other costumes District 12 tributes wear for the open ceremonies. Usually we are either naked, painted black and naked, or in some ugly coal miner get-up.

"I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine," I say through gritted teeth. I'm not joking.

She says seriously, "Deal." I stare into her eyes. She looks frightened. I've never seen her this way except yesterday when Prim's name was drawn. It makes me want to just hug her. I feel sad all of a sudden. But she interrupts my sudden sadness—which is good.

"I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

Her comment makes me realize he's not here. "Where is Haymitch, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" I ask curiously. Which is sort of dumb for me to ask, how would she know?

Her serious face turns into a beautiful smile. "With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around open flame," she says.

We both start laughing hysterically and are leaning on each other for support. This makes me feel good. She's sort of happy again.

The anthem blares to a start and all the chariots start going until it's only us and District 11.

Cinna walks over with a lighted torch and before I can even get nervous, he sets our capes on fire. I expect to start screaming with pain but I just feel a tickling sensation.

He tilts Katniss's head up and smiles. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" He steps off the chariot and says another idea for us. The music is too loud to hear exactly what he said, but by his hand gestures I think he's motioning us to hold hands.

She turns to me and asks me what he said. Her face is dazzling in the light, and she's just beyond words. She took my breath away for a few seconds and then I realize I have to answer her.

"I think he said for us to hold hands," I say a little too nervous and grab her hand quickly. I don't want to question what I heard from Cinna too long; this may be the only chance left I have to touch her. Her hand is so soft and small in my hand.

The crowd is alarmed by our appearance at first, but then they start bursting out with yells and cheers. Every head is turned our way—or should I say her way—including mine. I'm frozen still.

I glance at us on the big screen. Our chariot seems to be leaving a trail of fire behind us. And in the darkness we look even more stunning. Brighter, more standing out than the others. Just what she needs for sponsors. They'll be lining up in no time.

The crowd is going mad screaming our names. They probably didn't mind looking into the pamphlet of all the tributes names to see what ours are.

They continuously throw flowers at us. Katniss blows kisses to them and every hand is out like they can catch it. She's really into it now. Nobody is screaming my name anymore. And I'm fine with that.

When we pull into the City Circle she realizes we are still holding hands. She tries to untangle them but I stop her. "No, don't let go of me," I beg. "Please, I might fall out of this thing." I feel like I'm going to fall out.

She nods understandingly. "Okay," she says and holds onto my tighter. I feel like if she let go I couldn't stand it. Thank God she is here.

The anthem ends with a big bravo.

The president makes a speech and each chariot gets a shot on the camera. I'm sure we are getting more of our share of airtime. The darker it gets, the brighter we get, which makes us—well her—even more dazzling.

We pull into the Training Center and get off our chariot. We're still holding hands. It feels nice.

Our prep team is surrounding us and praising us about our performance while Portia and Cinna take off our headdresses and capes and extinguish them.

The other tributes are glaring at us. We've outdone them. And they don't like that.

Our hands separate and we both start massaging them. "Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting shaky there." I say.

"It didn't show, I'm sure no one noticed." She says sincerely. It's funny she's being so sincere.

Then I blurt out something I regretted saying for a second. Only a second, though. "I'm sure no one noticed anything but you. You should wear flames more often. They suit you." I smile shyly. _Idiot! Why would you say that?_

She blushes tomato red and comes towards me. She stands tiptoe and kisses me cheek.


	4. A Plan

**Disclaimer: If I owned this trilogy, I would have made a fourth book. :(**

**

* * *

**

Ugh! Stupid girls. Stupid girl kisses. Stupid girls and their kisses.

Why are girls so confusing?

Girls have it easy, I suppose. But I don't feel like thinking about how girls have it easy, it will just make me even angrier.

_Is she doing this on purpose? Is she doing this because she knows about my love for her? Is she doing this because . . ._ she loves me_?_ Those last few thoughts make me stop breathing.

But of course, her kiss on the cheek has already done damage to my breathing. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing from the moment her soft lips touched my cheek until now. Well, I'd be dead. But it feels like I am. And it feels like I died and went to heaven when she did that. But now I feel like I'm in hell.

It's been a few hours after that kiss. It's actually three in the morning. I haven't slept all night.

And it's all her fault.

I bet she's in her room sleeping, satisfied with whatever she accomplished by that kiss. Maybe she forgot about it. Probably, since I'm just a speck of salt in her whole kitchen.

The next few hours are horrid. I just start pacing around the room until I get so fed up I just start hitting the bed a few times. I finally fall asleep two hours later. . .and it's in the bathroom.

. . .on the floor.

I guess I collapsed out of exhaustion while I was getting dressed from coming out of a long, long shower.

Well that didn't make my night any better.

Wow. It sounds like Katniss broke my heart by the way I'm acting. I mean, she didn't some _good_. Or did she?

I don't have an answer for that.

It's still two hours before Effie will come and wake me up for a 'big, big, big day!' , so I decide to walk around.

I see Cinna in the same room we watched the Reapings on so I walk in. I don't really feel like talking though. He's watching a movie. I plop down on a velvet couch next to him.

After about 10 minutes Cinna breaks the silence. "Peeta, would you like to see something? Perhaps get some fresh air?" He asks and smiles. I wonder if he notices I look terrible.

"Please." I tell him with a smile. He takes me down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. I'm assuming we're going to the roof. He opens the door and a breeze hits me. It feels wonderful.

Lights, they're everywhere. I'm not sure if I looked at the right time or not, but it's so bright I can't tell if it's night or early morning.

I miss the stars. The moon. The sun. This makes me homesick. I hope the arena isn't like this.

It's like a dome, but you can still feel wind and air.

I walk over to the ledge. I look down and see how high up we are. I'm not the best with heights. Jumping would mean defiant death. I consider it, but then realize I'm being so cowardly. That would one, break my pact to help Katniss win, and two, the Capitol would win easily. I'm not going down without a fight.

"Have any other tributes jumped off of here before?" I ask a little curious.

He smiles and laughs. "You can't," he sticks his hand out over the edge and there's a loud zap and he jerks his hand back. "It shocks and throws you back."

"Oh," is all I say. Well my thoughts of suicide were useless, even though I decided I wasn't going to seconds after.

I sit down, enjoying the wind. Cinna leaves a few moments later. I stay there, just sitting, for the next hour. Somehow I wake from my trance of nothing and walk back to my room. I get another hour sleep. I don't have trouble sleeping this time.

But I do have a dream. More like a nightmare. It comes down to me and Katniss in the arena. We're the only two left. I tell her she can just kill me and win. She refuses and. . .she kills herself.

It was the worst nightmare ever. I just hope it doesn't come true.

I don't really pay attention to Effie at breakfast. The only thing I listen to is her talking about sponsors.

"I've been very mysterious, though," she tells us. "Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district."

Now she's done it. This is the third time I felt as though I won't be able to control myself and just strangle Effie. Barbarism? She's just ridiculous. I'd love to see her survive in the Seam. I don't like there, but I know it's difficult. Katniss lived there. I shudder at the thought of her starving like she did that night when I gave her the half-burnt bread.

"Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'"

Very clever, Effie Trinket. I was never aware coal turned into pearls. Oh wait, it doesn't.

"Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you. Only Haymitch can do that," says Effie, a little disgust in her tone. "But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary."

I'd love to see that.

Dinner comes relatively quick.

Shortly after we sit down a silent man offers us wine. I decline it. The stuff is gross to me.

Unpredictably, Katniss takes some. She makes a sour face after she takes a sip and I chuckle quietly to myself.

After a little while another silent girl places a cake on the table. She then sets it on fire. It looks amazing.

Katniss's reaction makes me almost laugh. "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" She's serious. "That's the last thing I wa - oh! I know you!"

What? This is confusing. I guess the rest of the table thinks it is, also. We are all staring at her curiously. "Don't be ridiculous, Katniss." Her tone is like she thinks Katniss is a little child. I hate it. "How could you possibly know an Avox?" asks Effie severely.

Avox? What are they? "What's an Avox?" Katniss asks for the both of us.

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak," Haymitch says simply.

That is just ridiculous. But of course, the Capitol is ridiculous. Look at the Games.

"She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her." Haymitch continues.

I can tell Katniss does know her. She has panic in her eye and she's tense. It looks like she cares for the Avox lady. Is that dangerous?

"And even if you did," cuts in Effie. "You're not to speak to them unless it's to give an order. Of course, you don't really know her."

I'm trying to come up with an excuse for Katniss's outburst.

"No, I guess not," she stammers. "I just -"

I found an excuse. I snap my fingers with fake inspiration. "Dellie Cartright! That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized, she's a dead ringer for Dellie."

Dellie Cartright, the girl who kissed me in the Justice Building when I had visitors come in to say goodbyes. I try not to wince at that remembrance. I succeed. Dellie, of course, looks nothing like this Avox girl.

Katniss catches on. "Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair." She nods.

Dellie has bright blond hair, unlike our pretty red-haired server. Not that Dellie isn't pretty, I just don't like Dellie any more than a friend.

"Something about the eyes, too." I say.

Normal conversation starts again, and the table gets less tense now, and so does the Avox girl.

We are now sitting in the same room we watched the Reapings on, except now we are watching the open ceremonies. I pay no attention to the other chariots except ours.

We are on fire, and the other tributes look dull.

I can't help silently chuckle to how Katniss is so alive with the crowd. It's nothing like her. I guess she has some spunk sometimes on her own.  
Embarrassingly, I notice how I stare at her the whole ride with a adoring smile on my face. No one will notice, all their eyes are on Katniss like how mine were and are.

"Who's idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asks, breaking my thoughts.

"Cinna's," Portia replies.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," says Haymitch. "Very nice."

I start remembering her soft hands and how lovely it was to hold hers for so long. I feel my cheeks go hot and a smile itch on the corners of my mouth. _No._ I remind myself. _They'll catch on to you. They'll find out you love her. _She'll_ find out you love her._

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it," says Haymitch, looking at Katniss and me. "Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."

We walk silently together to our rooms, but I stop and lean against the door casually. I can imagine how stupid I look. "So, Dellie Cartwright. Imagine finding her look-a-like here." I say simply.

I watch her struggle silently to figure out if she can trust me or not. She hesitates. I don't want to make her mess up and spill it out right her—we're probably on camera now.

"Have you been to the roof yet?" I ask.

She shakes her head no.

"Cinna showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The winds a bit loud, though."

She turns a little less tense. I can tell she read through my lines: "We won't be heard.".

"Can we just go?" She asks.

"Sure, come on." I lead the same way Cinna lead me and open the door to the dome.

She gasps as soon as she sees this place, amazed, as I was. She looks from side to side taking in the sight.

She walks to the railing and I follow her. You can hear wind chimes. I wonder where they're coming from.

I want to talk to her, so I try to make conversation.

"I asked Cinna why they let us up here. Weren't they worried that some of the tributes might decide to jump right over the side?" I say. You'd think she wouldn't be interested but she is.

"What'd he say?" she asks.

"You can't." I tell her. I grab a stick instead of using my hand as a example, and stick it outward over the edge. I hear a zap and feel a faint sharp pain in my arm. I jerk away.

"Always worried about our safety," says Katniss, very sarcastically. "Do you think they're watching us now?"

"Maybe." I say. I've never thought about that. "Come see the garden," I say. We walk over to the garden to talk, nobody will hear us there.

She sniffs a flower for the camera and starts."We were hunting in the woods one day. Hidden, waiting for game," she whispers.

"You and your father?" I ask. I know that's a stupid question, of course it's Gale.

"No, my friend Gale. Suddenly all the birds stopped singing at once." Her eyes look sad. "Except one. As if it were giving a warning call. And then we saw her. I'm sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had dark circles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their life depended on it."

She pauses, a look on her face that makes me want to comfort her.

"The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere, she continues, no emotion in her voice. Her face blank. "I mean, one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound, but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator." A haunted look comes to her eyes. "They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up as well. But I'm certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds began to sing again, as if nothing had happened." The haunted look didn't leave her eyes.

"Did they see you?" I ask. Another question I know the answer to by the look on her face. Guilt.

"I don't know. We were under a shelf of rock."

She is a horrible liar. I find it amusing how she thinks I believe her.

I look at her and notice she's shivering. "You're shivering." I doubt she's listening. She's in a trance.

It's pretty windy up here. I remove my coat and feel the cold breeze. It feels sort of nice. I wrap the coat around her, but she puts one leg back as to step away, but then decides it's okay and lets me button it up. I continue the conversation. "They were from here?"

She nods. I can't help but enjoy the fact she's in my jacket. I'm so lucky to have her here with me now. I then notice I'm staring . . . again. I glance away at a flower to hide my embarrassment.

"I don't know that," she replies. "Or why they would leave here."

I can't imagine living here. It disgusts me just visiting for a week or two. "I'd leave here." I say proudly. The camera heard that, since proud also means loud. I cover it up to make me seem like a weak tribute that's homesick. "I'd go home now if they let me. But you have to admit, the food's prime." I add with a laugh.

She's still shivering. Oddly, I'm not until she says it is. "It's getting chilly. We'd better go in." she says.

We walk down the stairs and down the hallway. I say something incredibly stupid. "Your friend Gale . He's the one who took your sister away at the reaping?"

I guess I just want to see if she says anything about her feelings for him. _Would it matter? It doesn't help your life or hers, you'd just both be in pain._ I think.

"Yes," she replies. "Do you know him?" Her face is unreadable. Is she happy or sad?

Do I know him? Of course I do. I stare at you all the time and he's always there.

"Not really," I lie. ""I hear the girls talk about him a lot. I thought he was your cousin or something. You favor each other," That last comment is more like a statement, not a question.

"No, we're not related," she says.

I nod. I already know that. "Did he come to say good-bye to you?" I already know that too. But I'll talk about Gale my whole life if it's the only way we can have a real conversation.

"Yes," she answers the question I already knew. "So did your father. He brought me cookies."

Well. That's the only surprise. Well, of course he would visit her, he loved her mother and I'm pretty sure he still does. "Really? Well he likes you and your sister. I think he wishes he had a daughter instead of a household of boys." Well, more like he wishes he married your mother instead of my witch of a mother. I don't say that out loud, though. "He knew your mother when they were kids." 'Knew' meaning madly in love for years as I am with you. I decide not to say that either.

"Oh yes, she grew up in town." She replies.

When we get to her door she flashes a beautiful smile and unbuttons my jacket. She hands it to me as says, "See you in the morning then."

"See you," I walk to my room and I fall asleep quick tonight, feeling much better.

I walk into the dining room for breakfast and notice Katniss and I are wearing the same outfit. Mine was laid out on my bed, was hers?

"So let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now." He narrows his eyes hard on us. He sounds serious for once in his life.

"Why would you couch us separately?" She asks, confused. I am confused, as well.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about," He says.

I look at Katniss. I have no skills except baking, frosting, and painting. If only I could bake or frost someone to death. Sigh.

"I don't have any secret skills. And I already know what yours are, right? I mean, I've eaten enough of your squirrels." I say.

She looks surprised at my words. I'm confused. She tells Haymitch she doesn't mind training together and I nod in agreement.

"All right," starts Haymitch. "Give me some idea of what you can do."

"I can't do anything," I say quickly before adding, "Unless you count baking bread."

Haymitch looks unimpressed by my joke. "Sorry, I don't. Katniss, I already know you're handy with a knife," he asks.

"Not really," interrupts Katniss. "But I can hunt. With a bow and arrow."

"And you're good?" Haymitch asks.

She's fantastic. She's been feeding my family for years with the meat she gets. Well, the meat her and Gale get—together.

"I'm alright," she says simply.

"She's excellent. My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells to the butcher. She can even take down deer." I say eagerly. He needs to know of our skills. I won't allow her to underestimate herself like that.

She looks suspicious. "What are you doing?" She asks.

She's annoying me. You don't underrate yourself. Normally you'd get people who would overrate themselves, but not Katniss. That's just how she is.

"What are _you_ doing?" I reply. "If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself."

She's upset now. What is wrong with her? "What about you? I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred pound bags of flour. Tell him about that. That's not nothing."

I snap back. "Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't."

She ignores my comeback, and turns to Haymitch. "He can wrestle. He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother."

"What use it that?" I reply in disgust. "How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?"

She is hissing back, "There's always hand-to-hand combat. All you need is to come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm dead!" She nearly shouts in true anger.

I'm angry too now. "But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows!" My mind draws forth my last memory of my mother, and in my anger I'm blurting that out too. "You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good-bye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!"

"Oh, she meant you," she says waving her hand angrily.

"She said, 'She's a survivor that one.' _She_ is!" I repeat my mother's words hotly. Why am I upset over this? I've always known my mother was ignorant but I've never taken it this badly.

Her voice drops to a whisper, "But only because someone helped me."

I freeze. That was the day I gave her the bread and my mother slapped me for burning bread purposely to help Katniss.

I look down and shrug. "People will help you in the arena," I say. "They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you."

"No more than you," she says.

Does she really understand people love her? They admire her braveness, her strongness, and do I even need to say her beauty? I am nothing. I'm cowardly, I'm sort of strong, and I'm not that attractive.

I roll my eyes and look at Haymitch. "She has no idea. The effect she can have."

After about a minute of awkward, tense silence, Haymitch says, "Well, then. Well, well, well." I forgot he was here. He continues, "Katniss, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you good with trapping?"

"I know a few basic snares,"

I roll my eyes again. There she goes again. I don't dare comment, though.

That may be significant in terms of food." He turns to me. "And Peeta, she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the Training Center, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes."

He now is talking to the both of us. "The plan's the same for both of you. Spend time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?"

We both nod yes.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute."

_No! I mean, this is good for me but horrible for her! It's only going to make it harder for her! Which makes it bad for me. Great! Wonderful!_

We both start to object but Haymitch slams his fist on the table. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training." He says intensely.

Katniss stomps out of the room and I'm about to follow her but Haymitch stops me.

"I have to talk to you, Peeta."

"Yes, Haymitch?" I say a little sarcastically.

"I have a plan. It's fantastic. It will be perfect for the audience." He pauses for a few seconds. What kind of plan? "I want you to confess your love for Katniss in the interviews before the Games."

I'm frozen. I shake it off so he doesn't notice. "But, ugh, I don't have feelings for her."

He smiles. "Of course you don't." He says sarcastically. Then he gets serious. "Want me to explain this plan?"

I nod and he begins. He tells me how it will get the audience going insane with the drama. I can tell he doesn't want to mention how I won't have to pretend not to love her in public anymore. It sort of helps me and doesn't.

Katniss is going to just love this.


	5. The Truth Must Be Told

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to . . .**

**sassyk100 **

**She gave me the idea of having Peeta start off from when he sees Katniss looking stunning in her interview dress and how he doesn't mention about the days before, since he didn't quite enjoy them. I'm sorry this chapter is so short (well, I'm not that sorry, haha. It's not as short as chapter 1), it's just I thought I'd end it in Peeta's confession. Enjoy! :D**

**And one more thing! If you are a new reader, don't pay attention to this part (or do, whatever tickles your peach), but I've edited a new, exciting part into the first chapter. So reread chapter 1! That's all. (:**

**

* * *

**

I hear her high heels click on the floor. She comes around the corner.

And now I've stopped breathing again. And my palms are sweaty.

She's the definition of beauty.

I didn't know it was possible for Cinna to make her more dazzling than she was on the day of our opening ceremonies. But he suceeded.

I think I feel a little drool at the corners of my mouth from having it open so long.

Haymitch whipsers in my ear. "Peeta, get a hold of yourself," he says menacingly, but then his voice turns soft. "She'll realize someday. She'll be lucky to have you. You'll see,"

I'm shocked. I wish what he said would come true. Soon.

"Now, come back to reality and get with it!" He whispers. That's the old Haymitch. I chuckle quietly.

All the districts before us fly by, but only because I'm staring in a trance at Katniss the whole time. I can't tell if she notices my staring, but I hope she doesn't, I just can't stop.

I get snapped into reality when it's her interview.

Caesar Flickerman's hair a shocking powder blue. He coated his lips in the same shade. I don't know what to think of his apperance today.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve." That's an understatement. "What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" He asks.

I can tell she is nervous. She answers with a pause, "The lamb stew." The audience thinks she is trying to be funny, but she's not. Beautiful, unpredictable Katniss.

"The one with the dried plums?" She nods. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketfuls." He puts a hand to his stomach, horror filling his voice. "It doesn't show, does it?"

The crowd reassures him and then he gets back to business."Now, Katniss. When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

Her eyes search the audience for something before turning back to Caesar. "You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?"

I laugh. I remember that sort of wonderful few moments when we were laughing together, being scared together.

"Yes. Start then." He says.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." She lifts up her skirt. "I mean, look at this!"

Some unspoken signal has her twirling. Flames erupt around her. No, she is the flames. She's stunning as always.

"Oh, do that again!" Caesar pleads. Thank you, Caesar. Thank you. She starts twirling again. Ughhh, she's so beautiful. My only emotion now is hope. Hope I'll be able to hold her before I die for her. Just once.

Please let Haymitch's words he said to me earlier be true. Please.

She comes to a end, struggling to breath. "Don't stop!" Caesar shouts. I agree.

"I have too, I'm dizzy." She giggles. I've never, ever heard her giggle. It's wonderful hearing it come out of her.

Caesar asks her how she got her high score of a 11 in her private session with the Gamemakers. I got a good score, I guess. Not close to hers, though. And I'm completely fine with that.

She explains how she can't tell him and one of the Gamemakers tell him she can't.

The last few days flew by and weren't the best, so I don't bother mentioning them.

"Let's go back then," he abruptly switches the subject from her score, to something I'm sure she hates mentioning as I do about the past few days. "To the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?"

The mood shifts in the room, from happiness, to sadness. "Her name is Prim," her face painful. "She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything." No one can doubt the sincereness in her voice.

The audience is silent. This is probably the closest to pain they've ever been to.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" he asks her quietly.

She swallows. "She asked me to try really hard to win."

"And what did you say?"

The audience is still dead silent, waiting for an answer.

"I swore I would." She whispers.

His reply is the same low whisper as hers. "I'm sure you would."

The buzzer sounds.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's my turn, now. I stand up, not that nervous. I've always been pretty good with a crowd.

Caesar and I shake hands as I sit down to take my place. "This one has a strong grip!" He shouts. "Tell us, where'd you get that strength?"

Be likeable, Peeta. Do it for her. "What muscle?" I flex my arm. "Oh, you mean that muscle!" Booming laughs from the crowd. I've got them wrapped around my finger already. "You're looking at a Baker's son, here." I announce proudly.

"So you're a expert on bread, are you?" he asks.

"No," I say sarcastically. "I'm the expert on cheese." Another laugh from the crowd. "Of course I'm the expert on bread! In fact, I noticed something while I've been here."

"And what would that be?" He asks curiously.

"The tributes here look like the bread they make at their home."

"And how's that?" he asks, chuckling.

"Take the male from District Four for example. The bread there is shaped after a fish, and look, he resembles a fish out of water!" It's completely true. He has bugged eyes that are set far apart from each other. The boy scowls at me. I feel bad, but the crowd loves it, and I need that to keep Katniss alive.

Caesar waits until the audience is done laughing and changes the subject. "We know Katniss, here, loves the lamb stew, but is there anything you'd like to say about the Capitol?" He asks.

I put on a serious face, purposely. "The Capitol is a very dangerous place. Beware." I say dead straight. There's instant tense, silence. "I mean, have you seen those showers? Just a week ago, I almost got sucked up by a water twister. And just last night, I accidentally pressed a button that showered petals all over me! Tell me, do I still smell like roses?" I ask Caesar.

Caesar leans in and sniffs. He gives a big thumbs up to the crowd and they go ballistic. "I know exactly what you mean!" he continues. "This morning I pressed one that sprayed out lemon juice! My eyes burned the whole morning!"

I do the same as Caesar did to me. "You're right; I can still smell the citrus!" I shout.

"The perils of showers." Caesar concludes with a shake of his head. "Now, tell me, Peeta, who's the lucky girl back home? You do have one, right?" He asks curiously.

The crowd is quiet, waiting for my answer. I shake my head.

"Handsome lad like you, there must be some girl. Come on, what's her name?" he pushes.

I sigh loudly. "Well, there is this one girl," I start. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. This is a huge mistake. Haymitch will be furious. "I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." I'm not pretending the sad look on my face.

The crowd sighs in sympathy. They love me, but the whole crush thing isn't a way of getting them to love me more.

"She have another fellow?" He asks.

Yes. I automatically think. But I don't say it, I lie. "I don't know but a lot of boys like her." The last part is honestly true. All the girls talk about Gale, and all the boys talk about Katniss. They think she's beautiful, but they aren't in love with her or know anything about her like I do. I don't think Katniss notices them, she keeps to herself. But the boys make sure not to talk about Katniss in front of Gale, someone's made that mistake one before.

Caesar buts into my thoughts. "So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

That won't work at all, Caesar, that means she dies.

"I don't think that's going to work out. Winning . . . won't help my case." I blurt out. What am I doing? I have to continue now.

Caesar looks stunned. "Why ever not?"

Because she is sitting right down there, looking lovely, waiting to be driven straight to hell, Caesar, that's why. And she'll have 22 other kids-excluding me-trying to kill her.

I sigh deeply. Should I do this? She'll never forgive me. Whatever liking she had for me, will end automatically after I say this comment. Might as well say it, I'm dead in a few weeks.

I stutter. "Because . . . because . . .she came her with me."

* * *

**Another A/N: Chapter 6 will be started on tomorrow morning since it's a snow day. And will most likely be published tomorrow night. I don't like keeping my reviewers and people who have read this, but haven't reviewed, waiting. **

**And I'm freaking out! The release date for the movie is March 23, 2012! Woot woot! *happy dance* But I bet they'll postpone it. I mean, they aren't starting filming until mid or late spring of this year and they aren't doing auditions until February or March. It will take at least a year to make, so they might postpone it, sadly. *sad face* Pfft, I just hope Gary Ross (the director) sticks with his plan to cast the main characters (Katniss and Peeta, and maybe Gale) as unknowns! :D  
**


	6. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I'm really Suzzane Collins. Sshh. Just kidding. I'm not even close to being her. :P**

**A/N: Sorry for the misspellings, I just wrote this chapter very fast, and I don't feel like checking over 2,897 of those words downs there to see if I made a small misspelling. **

**Reviews would be nice! I only have, what, six? If you could review and tell your friends who are fans of THG then that would be awesome. I would enjoy nice reviews, they make my day. And considering I stayed up until quarter after one a.m. to feed you voltures with writing, I should get bucket loads. I hope you know I'm kidding (or not). ;)**

**

* * *

**

I can't look at her. I'll probably end up running over to her and apologizing if I do. So I look down, trying to control the wild blush that is filling my face.

If I look at her, I bet her stone-cold gray eyes will be locked on mine, full of hatred. I couldn't handle that coming from her.I just couldn't.

The only good this about this is that I finally have this off my chest. It feels good, but bad at the same it's bad to her, it's bad for me, but I can't help the relief that this is finally off my chest.

It felt like forever, but only a minute of silence after my confession, Caesar finally speaks. "Oh, that's a real piece of bad luck."

And then the audience breaks down. I hear sobs, and even agonizing screams. Just like Haymitch thought they would. He's probably standing there, pleased with himself for his 'wonderful' plan, and I'm just sitting here feeling as guilty as I ever will feel.

"It's not good." is all I manage to choke out.

"Well, I don't think anyone can blame you," he tries to reassure me. "It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady." Since when did a three minute interview have you find out everything about her? "She didn't know?" he asks.

"Not until now." Thanks to Haymitch I manage to not say.

Caesar turns to the crowd. I see a painful look on his face, and I can tell he's not faking like he usually does. I wonder how much pain he goes through talking to 24 kids each year, and then watching them slowly die. I couldn't handle it, but he can. I hope he feels pain about it, if he didn't he would just be another Capitol citizen. Which of course, he is, just a little better than most of them.

"Wouldn't you love to pull her out here and get a response?" No. I would not love that. Please no. "Sadly rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all Panem when I say our hearts go with you." I don't really care if all of Panem's hearts are with me today. I just want hers with me.

I take my seat quietly. Our faces are on every single screen, and I notice her face is flushed with red as mine was. She's embarrassed? I should have thought that coming from as always.

Wait. Or is she so upset her face is red? I don't know. I hope it's the first thought.

The anthem ends and all of the tributes walk back to the Training Center. All eyes are on me. Eyes of . . .pity. This makes no sense. Maybe I'm just losing it.

Probably.

Katniss walks into a completely full elevator. I walk into a completely empty one. I guess I won't be seeing her any more tonight.

The elevator door opens up. I walk out of the elevator and then pain volts through me. Sharp as a knife. I'm on the ground. I look at my hands, there's blood all over them. Wide eyed, I look up.

I see stone cold gray eyes. Katniss. She did this. I feel betrayed, but for one, she's not even in a relationship with me, so how could I feel betrayed? And two, I just betrayed her, basically. So I deserve it in a way.

"What was that for?" I ask steadily despite the horrible pain I'm in.

"You had no right!" she sounds close to tears. "No right to go saying those things about me!" I've never seen her so upset.

The elevator door opens up again. Now I'm surrounded by a mob.

"What's going on?" Effie cries. "Did you fall?"

"After she shoved me." I say gruffly. I'm not really mad at Katniss, I deserved it in my opinion.

Haymitch's face darkens. Oh great. "Shoved?" He asks angrily.

She turns on him, shouting. "This way your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of fool in front of the whole country?"

How the hell did she come up with us trying to turn her into a fool? Is that how she sees love? A big joke. I'm suddenly furious. But of course, she thinks it's all a joke, my confession.

"It was my idea," I say calmly. I start picking out pieces of the urn I fell on. Pain jolts through me. "Haymitch just helped me with it."

Her angry eyes jolt to mine. "Yes, Haymitch is very helpful. To you!" She spits out spitefully.

"You are a fool," his tone the same as Katniss's. "Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own."

"He made me look weak!" She yells. I wonder if that's her worst fear, next to Prim getting hurt. Oh wait, I forgot about Gale.

"He made you look desirable! And let's face it, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you," Charming way to put it Haymitch. Just charming. "Now they all do," he continues. "You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District Twelve!"

"But we're not star-crossed lovers!" I roll my eyes. It's because of Gale. Everything comes back to Gale!

They continue arguing while I pick out more pieces. My anger is covering the pain.

I pick up in on the conversation again once I pick out most of the urn pieces. "I should have been told, so I didn't look so stupid," she grumbles.

"No, your reaction was perfect. If you'd known it wouldn't have read as real."

I hear my cracked voice automatically speak. "She's just worried about her boyfriend." I sound like a jealous teenage lover. Oh wait, I am one.

She flushes red for about the tenth time today. Well that confirms it. "I don't have a boyfriend." She says.

"Whatever," I bite back. "But I bet he's smart enough to know a bluff when he sees one." He'll think I'm keeping my promise. "Besides you didn't say you loved me. So what does it matter?" I'm not sure how that came out, but it did.

She ignores my comment. "After he said he loved me, did you think I could be in love with him, too?" she asks Portia anxiously.

"I did. They way you avoided looking at the cameras, the blush." Portia smiles.

Haymitch interupts. "You're golden, sweetheart. You're going to have sponsors lined up around the block."

She turns to me. "I'm sorry I shoeved you." she says sincerely.

"Doesn't matter." I say. "Although it's technically illegal." You can't fight or hurt another tribute before the Games. I guess they think it takes the fun out of it, not being able to get it on camera for the public.

"Are your hands okay?" She asks, concerned. Well, she sounds it.

"They'll be all right." I hope they will.

We walk to the dining hall for supper. I try eating, but I find myself being electrified with pain whenever I using silverware. I drop my hands in pain, defeated.

Effie notices. "He needs to have medical attention! He can't go into the arena like that!" she exclaims horrified.

"I'll take him," Portia offers.

We walk down to a room which must be the doctor's office or something of that sort. The doctor looks at me with pity, which I can tell isn't just about my injury. He wraps it up. He tells me he will be sponsoring me, which I think is illegal for sponsors to say to tributes, but oh well. I smile brightly at him.

We walk back to the dining room in silence, except until we get near the door. She pulls me against the wall. "I'm sorry about all of this, Peeta." She whispers and I can see pain in her eye. We stare at each other for a few seconds. I pick up her hand and squeeze it for a second, and then we walk into the dining room to finish supper.

We eat silently. We watch the recaps of the interviews. I don't say much, and I don't really want too.

We stand there, congratulating each other. This will be the last time I see my drunken mentor and my cheerfully stupid escort. Oddly, I feel sad. I'll miss them. I'll miss Haymitch's negativeness, his rudeness. I'll miss Effie's cheerful 'big, big, big days', her stupid comments. I sigh.

Effie looks down at us. Tears swell up in her eyes. I can tell she doesn't do this with tributes. Ever. She must really like us. "I wish you both luck," she chokes out. "Thank you for being the best tributes I've ever had the privilege of sponsoring." She brightens considerably after saying, "I wouldn't be surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!" I chuckle. That's Effie for you. I almost start crying, but I toughen up.

She kisses us both. I hug her for a moment and then let her go. She flies out of the room. I can tell she's fleeing to cry.

Haymitch looks at us. He looks, well, I'm not sure his emotions now.

"Any final words of advice?" I ask.

He seems to have been waiting for this. "When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. Neither of you are up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water." he talks urgently. "Got it?"

Katniss asks an important question. "And after that?"

"Stay alive." I remember that. It's from the day he agreed he would stay sober enough to mentor us.

We both nod.

Goodbye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should be getting some sleep," Katniss calls from behind me. I'm on the roof looking down at what seems like a huge celebration on the streets of the Capitol. I can't sleep. I'll pay for this in the Arena.

She startled me. I nod, but don't turn back and face her. "I didn't want to miss the party. It's for us, after all."

"Are they in costumes?" she asks.

"Who could tell?" I answer honestly. "With all the crazy clothes they wear here." I change the subject. "Couldn't sleep, either?"

She gives a tiny smile. "Couldn't turn my mind off."

"Thinking about family?" And Gale? I add in my mind.

"No," she says, sounding guilty. "All I can do is wonder about tomorrow. Which is pointless, of course." She looks at my hands. "I really am sorry about your hands."

"It doesn't matter, Katniss," I say simply. "I've never been a contender in these Games anyways."

"That's no way of thinking," She sounds like a mother, but how would I know? My mother is more like a enemy.

I don't feel like explaining. I mean, I can't. It would ruin everything. But why shouldn't I? Tell her I'm weak, puny, and I'm letting her survive because I truly love her. Would that ruin everything? Maybe it would help. Oh well, I've already decided. I'm not telling her.

"Why not?" I continue. "It's true. My best hope is to not disgrace myself and " I pause, debating if I should tell her my next thought.

"And what?"

"I don't know how to say it exactly. Only . . . I want to die as myself." I struggle to come up with words to explain. "Does that make any sense? I don't want them to change me in there. Turn me into some kind of monster that I am not."

She bites her lip, thinking. "Do you mean you won't kill anyone?"

"No, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll kill just like everyone else. I can't go down without a fight. Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to " I hesitate. ". . . to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece of their Games." I try to make her understand.

"But you're not," she argues. "None of us are. That's how the Games work."

"Okay, but within that framework, there's still you, there's still me." I urge. "Don't you see?"

"A little. Only no offense, but who cares Peeta?"

How can you not? "I do," I say bitterly. "I mean, what else am I allowed to care about at this point?"

"Care about what Haymitch said. About staying alive."

But I can't, Katniss. You don't get it. I'm trying to keep YOU alive, not me. Why would you tell ME to stay alive? Tell yourself that! I want to say all of that. But I won't. And can't.

I get annoyed over how I can't tell her all of this. I cruelly say, "Okay. Thanks for the tip, sweetheart." I regret that. She hates being called sweetheart. Ugh, Peeta, you just need to shut up.

She looks furious, as like I've just shoved her like she did me. She angrily says, "Look, if you want to spend the last hours of your life planning some noble death in the arena, that's your choice. I want to spend mine in District Twelve."

You WILL spend it in District Twelve, Katniss. You will.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you do," I say. Sarcastically, I add, "Give my mother my best when you make it back, will you?" I'm not sure she understands my sarcasm.

"Count on it." Then she stomps out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get. Away. Pleaseeee." I say half asleep to Portia.

"Get up, Peeta. You'll be late, and you can't really be late for the Games. It doesn't work that way." She says annoyed. She's been trying to get me up for about five minutes.

I stand up. I jump into the shower. I get dressed into an outfit Portia layed out for me, but it's not the Games outfit.

"Peeta," Portia calls from outside my door. "hurry!"

I say goodbye to the beautiful room and walk out. We walk onto the roof and into a hovercraft.

I sit down, and a woman in a white coat tells me she has to put a tracker in my arm for the Games. I roll my eyes and let her make a small cut in my arm and put a small device in my arm. She smiles and then sighs. "I wish there was a way for both of you to survive. I mean, it's so exciting! Our first love Games. I just hope future tributes don't use love as a fake strategy to win sponsors, but I can tell your love is real." She sighs dreamily and walks away.

Portia asks me several times if I want more food. "You should take a shower, Peeta. It'll be your last for a long time." She attempts a smile, and then sees my pained face. Her face turns blank.

"You're going to try to keep her alive aren't you?"

I sigh deeply. "Yes."

"You're a really good kid, Peeta. I just wish she would have caught on to that earlier. Who knows, maybe she will." Then she smiles brightly.

She hands me an outfit that I will be wearing the Games. I'll-well all of us tributes-will be wearing a thin, black coat, long songs, and simple jeans.

It's silent the rest of the way to the Arena until I speak, "Portia?" I ask.

She smiles. "Yes, Peeta?"

"Thank you for everything you've done. I'll really miss you." I feel a tear run down my face. I'm not tough enough to handle this.

Tears run down her face continuously. "Peeta!" She exclaims and throws her arms around me. I hug her tightly until she lets go. "It's no problem. Peeta, I'll never forget you, okay?" she pauses, a sad look on her face. "We're here."

We hug one last time and say our goodbyes. She says one last thing to me, "Come back, try to. You'll protect her and you'll come back. You'll see," Her tears are gone, and she's smiling hugely.

"I guess we'll see then." I smile brightly and walk over to the circular metal plate. Portia whispers a silent good luck and the tears start again. Another tear runs down my face. I nod and wave. Then slowly her teary face, her pretty smile disapears.

I travel through the darkness. I take a deep breath. This is it.

It's so bright. I adjust the brightness and look at my surroundings. We have 60 seconds until the gong goes off. My heart is going insane.

Claudius Templesmith's, the Games' announcer, voice booms over the Arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

I stare at Katniss. She's staring into the woods. What's she looking at?

Then I see it. A bow and arrow. Right out in the open, too. Wonderful. Could I shield her? Cato would probably crash me down while I did it, though. I can't think of anything to protect her, so I just stare at her beautiful face for what will probably be the last time.

I love you, Katniss. I mouth. I'm sure the cameras got that. I didn't mean them too, though.

Then the gong goes off.


	7. New Friends

**Disclaimer: In my dreams.**

**A/N: Sadly, it's been longer than I expected. I may sound weird by saying that, since it's only been about 5 days since I last updated. Bahaha. School has been annoying (as usual) and leads to this short chapter. Since the weekend is coming up *happy dance*, I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow (Friday) or Saturday. Ooo, look! I didn't say probably, I know! :D **

**Oh! And check out my The Hunger Games half-owned website. This girl (who's now my friend) made this fansite and now I help her with it, so I'm like half-owning it. She is giving away a THG charm bracelet from I think? Just follow her on Twitter and you're entered! The site gives you the latest news for THG and the new movie coming out! The header is being edited by one of my friends, so it'll be epic soon. **

.com/

**

* * *

**

I run. I run for my life. I've never been a fast runner, but I'm flying right now.

Most of the tributes are at the Cornicopia trying to get their hands on everything they can.

But the smart tributes are just running away from this. Katniss is in between, she's running for it and grabbing something she needs.

I run after Katniss and see the girl from Two with a knife in her hand, ready to aim it at Katniss. I sprint faster, hoping if she does throw it at Katniss, I can block her. But then I couldn't help Katniss the rest of the Games. Two throws the knife at a boy next to Katniss, and he knocks down, dead.

But then Two throws it at Katniss. I can't block her. Fortunatly, Katniss put on a backpack before Two threw it at her, and instead of the blade going through Katniss, it went through her backpack. Katniss starts running away with good supplies, thank God.

Now I'm aimlessly in the open. Standing like a fool. I grab the knife Two threw at the boy and start running towards the woods. Well today's not my lucky day. I run in the opposite direction of Katniss. So now there's no way I can save her, unless I find her.

I can't climb trees. At all. So I try to find a good hiding place. Unfortunatly, it's either find a cave (if there is even caves here), climb up a tree, or just sit out in the open. I start walking instead of running since I'm pretty far into the forest now.

Then I hear a voice.

I freeze, wide eyed. It's . . .

Cato.

"Hey Lover Boy, I hear you're pretty strong. But not that strong." He pauses. A annoyed look appears on his face, like he regrets what he will say next, "Want be a part of us?" By us, he means the Careers.

Of course he regrets asking that.

I wouldn't want to be a part of the Careers, but if I refuse, he'll kill me. And I have a great chance of staying alive, which means keeping Katniss alive.

"Ugh, sure." I don't make hesitation with that answer.

He laughs mischievously. "You'll need to pass a test," he pauses and grins. "Kill a tribute. Any tribute of your choice. If I was you, I'd choose Katnitt or whatever her name is."

I grit my teeth. "It's Katniss," I say angrily.

"Don't get too upset, Lover Boy, or I'll-" Clove cuts him off. "Just kill someone by tomorrow and you're one of us. Okay?" She says annoyingly.

I nod. This is forgetting everything I said that night on the roof to Katniss about not turning into a I'm going to be someone's killer monster.

They said I have to kill one in front of them, in case I get lucky tonight and someone dies, I could say I did it. Well that ruined my plan.

We make a camp in the forest, in the open. No one would dare invade the Careers.

"We'll go hunting tonight," Cato says.

"For animals?" A girl aks. I forget what District she's from.

Everyone laughs except the girl and me. I know waht he means."No, for tributes." Then he smiles evily, "And then Lover Boy can kill someone for us."

I just nod.

The rest of the day is just setting up camp. I try to zone out their conversations about killing. How am I going to kill someone? It's not like me. It will chang who I am. I won't be the same Peeta I am when I get out of this place.  
Oh wait, I won't.

I sigh loudly by accident, and everyone turns to me. I hesitate, "I'm just anxious to kill." I say fake cheerfully.

He turns back to his work and mutters, "Sure you are, Lover Boy." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

I have to to keep Katniss alive. Come on, Peeta.

We're in the woods and it's midnight, I think. We came across a tribute. He's not the youngest, but he looks only 13 or 14 years old.

"This is your chance, Lover Boy! Get 'em!" Cato yells.

Before I can even try to think of a way to get out of this, the boy starts talking. He sounds young and trapped. Well, he is. "Please! I can help you!" He looks up in my eyes the whole time. His green eyes are full of fear.

A minute passes by, so I turn to Cato and Clove. "Well?" I ask nevously.

Clove rolls her eyes. "You're small and weak. How could you help us possibly help us?" She says. Then mutters something about the boy being stupid.

"I'm from District 3, so I know all about electronics! I can activate the bombs they have deactivated," He pauses. He's shaking, and his voice is fearful. "The ones they use if someone runs before the 60 seconds are over in the beignning of the Games."

Cato looks pleased. "Can you really?"

He nods fastly.

"Okay, but you have to get it done in a few days or," She pauses and looks at Cato.

"Just get it done in a few days, okay kid?" He shakes off Clove. "So they'll blow up any tribute who walks on the ground above them?" He asks anxiously.

He nods.

Everyone smiles. This is just wonderful. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They're sleeping soundly. How? I can't sleep, at all. The only one awake other than me is the boy. I still don't know his name.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly.

He smiles. He hasn't looked cowardly since everyone fell asleep. I guess he just wants them to think he's weak. Good idea, but lots of other tributes-and victors-have used it before. "Cort, what's yours?"

"Peeta," I answer softly. I realize I'm still going to be the same Peeta.

For now.

We sit in silence for the next hour. Something hit my mind: Katniss might be low on arrows. My gaze slowly turns to the bow and arrows we have. There's over 10. I decide to take one, and put it a mile from camp.

I stand up and take one bow, they won't notice. I know it's just one, but that one could save her life.

"Where are you going?" Cort asks.

I hesitate. Might as well tell him. I tell him that I'm going to put this in the forest for my friend, and he catches on. He grins, "Your girlfriend? The one from your district?"

I blush. "Ugh, she's not my girlfriend."

"But you love her?"

I sigh. He understands now: She doesn't love me, but I love her. He nods and frowns. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I guess." I start walking but he stops me.

"I'll come. Please, I need to get away from the Careers."

I grin and motion him to come. We walk for about a half hour and I feel as though this is a good place. I stick the bow high in a tree with Cort's help (meaning he did it himself, since I can't climb). I hope she she's it.

We start to walk back and we here a noise coming from a bush. I freeze, and so does Cort.

We turn around slowly to find a red-headed girl. She looks like a fox.

She grins. "Hello."

Surprisingly, Cort steps up. "Hi."

We hear another noise. Footsteps.

A boy, who's district I don't know (I really should remember who is from where), walks towards her.

She stares, wide eyed, and runs away as fast as a fox. He chases her, and then they're out of sight in a few seconds.

"Well, that was close." I say, relieved.

He smiles. "We could have taken her, but I wouldn't have wanted to. Or that boy."

We walk back to camp and lay down, I'm suddenly tired. I fall asleep within minutes, with unpleasant dreams.

Katniss is trapped, in a wall of fire in the woods. I can't help her without dying myself, and she's cornered by the scorching flames.

"Help!" She screams.

"Katniss! I can't, the fire is blocking me! I'm sorry! I love you!"

"Peeta! I-" and she trails off, and dies.

I wake up screaming, never knowing what she is going to say.

"..?" Cato asks angrily, still half asleep. I must have woken him up.

"Ugh, sorry." I say.

He shakes it off. We wake up the rest of the Careers and Cort.

"Since we unsuccessfully didn't kill last night, we have to try harder tonight. Longer and harder."

We all nod.

The rest of the day is boring, we just eat, collect some berries and nuts we are sure are safe, and take a nap so we have more energy tonight.

"Let's go, Cato." Clove says. impatiently.

"It's time, everyone." Cato says proudly. I roll my eyes slightly, no one sees.

"Hey kid, you stay here and guard." He says to Cort.

Cort nods and catches a pair of goggles, night goggles, that Cato throws to him and puts them on. "The kid will wear one, and I will." He says. "They let you see through the dark." He acts like we don't know.

We-meaning Cato and a few others-kill a hopeless girl. I don't dare look into her eyes, I just look above her.

Then, I feel weird, like something's going to happen. Everyone sees my expression.

"What's wrong with you?" Everyone asks.

"I feel like something's going to happen . . . "

"Yeah, me t-" And we're cut off by a loud scream.

And then hell breaks loose.

* * *

**Another A/N: The set location has been revealed for the movie, check out the fansite I gave at the top to see where it is! :D**


	8. Hell Day

**Disclaimer: No.**

**A/N: I know I promised Saturday or Sunday . . . but I lied. :( Whoops. Um, this is the shortest chapter I've ever wrote . . . but I knew I had to finish it tonight, I was going to finish it last night but _someone-cough _my dad_ cough_-just had to kick me off the computer. *rolls eyes* It's not the best chapter, I know that, but I thought as though I should end there. It's not even that detailed. But I've been thinking about starting writing another book (my own idea) . . . I'm not even sure I'm going to continue this. Not because I want to start writing my own book, it's because I only have 9 reviews. O_O I doubt I'll be getting any more. I mean, I get messages from people saying how good it is, I even got a email from someone saying once I'm finished they'll give me the number to a publisher they know, but I don't have enough reviews to really continue . . . if I get near 20 I'll keep going . . . unless my reviewers and readers tell me to still continue. :P**

**One more thing, THE SET IN NORTH CAROLINA THING WAS A LIE! :I**

**So . . . please try and get me reviews and reviewers! Thanks! **

**

* * *

**

Fire.

A wall of fire bursts in front of us. My mind tells me to run, but my body won't listen.

"Run you idiots!" Clove screams. "To the lake!"

I'm not running to the lake. Not now.

I run over to the tree I put the arrow in and notice it's still there. I take it and run off.

But then I see long, black hair pulled back near fire, basically right next to it.

"No! Katniss, run!" I scream. She looks at me.

It's a girl with bright red hair.

How did I get Katniss mixed up with that girl? I must be losing it.

I scan the forest around me, no girl comes to sight. Good.

I start running towards the lake, but I stop.

Thresh.

I stare at him, wide eyed. The bursting flames starts coming towards us, and we don't move. He holds a gaze at me, a look asking himself if he should kill me or not. I debate whether to aim my arrow at him and just get this over with

I swallow. "Just kill me now, I don't want to keep waiting." I say quietly.

His eyes sweep our surroundings. Fire, fire, and the lake 50 meters away; plus a little bit of forest he could run throught . . . after he kills me.

"I'll spare you," My eyes widen a litte, his voice isn't what I expected it to be: low and manly. He continues, "But only because I know you'll fight back and the fire will overtake us."

"Ugh, thanks." I mumble. He runs for the now small part of forest that isn't blocked by fire. I stand there, thanking god for how this is the second or third time I have came close to being murdered. I shudder.

"Peeta!" A voice calls. I think it's Cort. A short figure starts running towards me, and for a second I think it's Katniss from her shortness, but then realize it is indeed Cort.

"Peeta," he yells. "Lets get out of here!"

I obey and we start running for the lake. Other than the sound of us stepping on branches and leaves and the bursting flames behind us, it's silent.

Silent until a few minutes later.

I hear a obnoxiously loud voice. Wonder who that could be.

Good ol' Cato.

"Shut up! We're going now!" He turns and sees us. His face is enranged with fury. "Well here they come. We're going hunting now, so get ready!" He mutters something about killing Katniss and I shudder.

That won't happen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cort?" I ask quietly so the Careers don't hear. We're hunting, and it's silent, so they can hear anything if I don't talk quietly.

"Yeah, Peeta?"

"Want to leave tomorrow? While they're sleeping? Sounds like a long-shot, but I think we could make it. That is if we steal their supplies and hide."

His playful face turns serious. "Peeta, they'll come for me since I didn't finish the bombs yet." He whispers.

"They're set on . . ." I trail off. He knows who I mean.

He nods and then a few moments later grins. "We should, yeah. Lets do it." I return his grin. My body is full of relief.

And that is until I hear a voice.

Her voice. It's Katniss.

I must be going completely insane now.

"How's everything with you?" she calls cheerfully from a tree. I glance up, and realize I'm not insane. But relief doesn't fill me this time.

Cato grins and whispers to me, so low nobody but I can hear, but it sounds like he's screaming in my ear. "Lover Boy, look, it's your girlfriend. Wanna help me kill her?"

It takes everything in me not to punch Cato in the face.

"Well enough," Cato says, equally cheerful. "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste," she says. I chuckle quietly. "The air's better up here," she continues mockingly. "Why don't you come on up?"

I hide my smile. God, I love her too much.

"Think I will," Cato replies.

I hear Glimmer offer Cato a bow and arrows but he declines.

I feel Katniss's eyes burning on me, so I just start biting my nails and looking at the ground. I can't look up at her, she hates the Careers.

Which means she hates me.

Cato struggles getting up the tree, and about 10 feet up the branch breaks and he plumets down. He curses under his breath while Glimmer starts up the tree, bow and arrow on back.

Glimmer starts struggling and takes a long-shot. She attempts to shoot Katniss. She misses and Katniss catches the bow, smiling like a madman.

Everyone starts agruing over how to kill her and I interupt. "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning," I say annoyed.

They agree and we set up camp-camp meaning whatever we brought this us-under the giant tree. I can still feel Katniss's eyes burning on me the whole time, or maybe I'm just imagining it now. But earlier she was staring at me.

Well that's a first.

But not for a good reason . . . she hates me now. She must. I've declared my love for her, basically betrayed her by "wanting" to train alone, and now I've done it by siding with the Careers. Lovely.

Surprising, no deaths today, even with the fire. I'm sure something even worse than a forest fire is going to happen soon.

I don't sleep at all, I just stare up into the tree. I can't see Katniss, but I know she is still staring down at me, still hating me.

I just wish we would be allies. I wish I would have asked her to be allies one of the nights we were alone in the Capitol. All I wanted since the gong rang up until now is for Katniss to be with me.

This is what I expected nor wanted.

A branch snaps and breaks me out of my thoughts.

Well, I guess I was right: something has happened. Something worse than fire.


	9. New Rule

**Disclaimer: No.**

**A/N: Did it seem like I stopped writing it or I died? Well I didn't! :) Finally! The next to chapters will be some Katniss and Peeta-niss. Can't wait! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers and readers! The few reviews I've got that had constructive criticism, thank you! I'll work on it! You guys make me happy!  
**

**

* * *

**

The world blurs around me. The only signs of chaos are screams from the Careers. Everything's a swirl . . .

I don't even know what's going on around me, nor do I really care. All my troubles are gone for a few moments, but then I think of Katniss.

A small smile approaches on my face. She's safe from whatever happened. I hope.

My trance fades away quickly when I hear buzzing in my hear. It's an odd buzzing, familiar. I open my eyes.

Tracker jackers.

I saw them on the television once. The Capitol was showing things they used to destroy District 13 or something like that. They don't seem very friendly looking at them on the screen or in person.

I feel a sharp pain below my ear, then on my arm. It hurts insanely, and I let out a groan.

I start running towards the lake, but the pulsing venom in my veins slows me down. I hear the buzzing all around my ears, it feels like the tracker jackers are all sitting on me, the whole nest. But I know the buzzing and vibrating on me is just the venom's crazy effects.

I don't make it to the lake, but I start thinking of Cort. Did the tracker jackers attack him after the others ran back to camp? Did they run back to camp? No, I see them at the lake.

When I get about 20 meters from the lake, I collapse. The venom is kicking in even more.

I think of Katniss, how beautiful she is. How safe she is up in the tree . . .

But then Cort pops in my mind. Is he safe? He's too young to die.

All of them are. Even the Careers that grew up learning to kill.

I shudder, trying to block out all thoughts of Cort dying, or the young girl from District 11, Rue I think it is. Or any of the younger ones.

Through my foggy mind, I hear a canon shoot.

Katniss.

I try to stand up quickly, but it results in my falling. I stand up slowly, and then run towards the scene where the chaos started just moments ago. But before I make it there, I grab a spear from the ground someone left.

Another canon shoots just before I crash through a bush. I freeze.

Katniss is standing over Glimmer's dead body, holding a bow and arrow weakly. Her gray eyes wide and crazed.

"What are you still doing here?" I hiss. I hear footsteps and get into action.

"Are you mad?" I ask angrily. She stares at me dazily. "Get up! Get up!" I yell anxiously. I prod her with my sword which makes her start moving.

He gets closer, I can hear him better now. I push her but she doesn't budge. "Run!" I scream. "Run!"

Cato bursts through the clearing. With a sword. She gets the idea and finally runs off. I sigh of relief then realize what's in front of me.

His cheeks are burning red, eyes full of anger. "W-what did you just do?" he asks angrily.

"I let her go." I say proudly. Even though I'm full of fear inside, I won't show it.

He takes a step closer. "You're gonna pay for this," And then he knocks me down. I struggle to get up, but then he jumps on top of me. "Lover Boy." He adds. He punches me in the stomach and I cry out out in pain. I roll over and stand up quickly, knocking him down in the process. While he starts to get up, I kick him in the chin and he falls back down.

I stand over him, smiling. I grab my knife and bend down to put it over his throat. I know I could never just slice his throat like this, I made a deal with myself I will never let the Games change me into the monsters the Capitol creates.

I won't let that happen.

I take the knife off his neck and he stares at me, confused. He acts quickly and knocks me down from my crouch. But I can tell he doesn't want to play games. He starts to pull his spear to my heart, but I attempt to roll over. I expect a extreme pain in my heart, and whatever death feels like, but something else happens.

My thigh is hit with Cato's spear. I must have changed his target by rolling. It still hurts, but not as bad as a blow to the heart.

The pain is so great, I can't think straight. The only way to stay alive is to knock him out. I clearly can't stand up, so I roll over onto his body.

He struggles to get up, so I punch his eye. I aimed for his cheek, but my vision is messing up due to the venom.

I punch him in his new bruised eye a few more times, and then realize I've just broken my promise. I stop punching, and roll on my back slowly.

Apparently my punches and the venom have finally passed him out. He looks so helpless knocked out, and I actually feel bad for him. But he IS a monster. It's not his fault, he was brought up to kill.

I crawl until I can't see Cato anymore, and collapse. If I don't keep going, I'll just pass out here, out in the open waiting to be killed.

I start half-walking, half-crawling again. I don't know how long it takes-it feels like hours, maybe even days-until I hear water. It sounds so refreshing, so calm. I slide onto a boulder and everything goes black for a moment.

Then I realize I'm still out in the open. I slide down from the blood-covered boulder and into mud.

Everything seems so peaceful with the exception of severe pain.

Until the nightmares start.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My family, my friends, Cort, they all die.

And keep dying.

I don't know how many times I've watched them all die, and I don't want to know.

Flames consume my house, killing my family. Tracker jackers sting all of my friends continuously until they die. And finally Cort dies of Clove. Clove rips out her knife and stabs him, over and over again.

And I'm just standing there watching all of them die, unable to help. No matter how many times I try to run and save them, my feet stay.

The only good part about these nightmares is I can't feel the terrible pain in my thigh.

And Katniss isn't there.

Finally a new nightmare appears.

I'm outside my house, under a tree. It's pouring out, and I'm starving. I'm also in muddy clothing.

It's the same tree Katniss was under that one day when I gave her the bread . . .

I sit there for a few minutes and my mother looks outside the door. "Get out of here, you worthless piece of trash!" she says viciously. "Or I'll call the Peacekeepers! They'll take care of you!"

I continue sitting there, not sure where else to go.

My mother runs in and Katniss appears at the door.

She looks beautiful. She walks away from the door and comes back a few seconds later with slightly burnt bread.

I guess they're just reversing the day I gave her the bread.

I really don't have a problem with 's actually pretty peaceful knowing she's the one that will always have enough to eat.

She looks at me with a sympathetic look and then Gale appears.

Her sympathetic look is now turned into complete giddiness and she throws herself onto Gale.

They kiss passionately for several minutes, maybe even a few hours, without breaking for air or anything.

And I can't stop my eyes from watching. I'm being forced to watch.

And I can't stop them.

Suddenly I'm awake. Well at least I survived. But how? I didn't cover myself at all.

I remember the camouflage section in the Training Center. I check my surroundings to find water, trees, and mud.

The water doesn't help, and I'm not Katniss, I can't just climb a 80 foot-higher than that-tree in a minute. So I choose mud.

I use my slightly bloody hands-when did I cut my hands?-to pour mud over my body.

It feels nice knowing you're not completely out in the open.

I wonder if anyone can see me.

The hours pass, and I have nothing to do.

I'm not tired or hungry. I don't have the company of Cort or anyone.

I think of my family. Are they okay? Do they care if I'm hurt? Well I know at least my father does.

Then I wonder about Katniss's family. Is Gale taking care of them? I hope so. If he doesn't, they would die. I can't let Katniss go through that.

I shake my head, Gale will keep her family alive. I guess he's not that much of a jerk. At least to her.

After hours of thinking about millions of things, I fall asleep.

I try with all my might to stay awake, stay away from the horrible dreams. But I can barely keep my eyes open.

I wake up to the sound of a big boom.

What was that? Oh no, please don't let it be the bombs Cort built.

Please don't let him have been there while they went off. Please, no.

A cannon blares. I start tearing up. He can't die. He's too young! He can't.

I've been such a coward my whole life, but not I won't. I won't allow myself to be.

I hope Cato comes. I hope they all come. I just want to kill Cato for what he's done.

The anthem plays a little while later and his face comes up.

Cort's.

"Cort!" I cry out. "No!"

I start crying hard now. I don't care what the crowd thinks, I'll cry and kill.

I fall asleep to my tears drying up, and for once, nightmares don't come. Nothing does.

The next thing I hear is trumpets blaring and Claudis Templesmith's booming voice.

"Congratulations to our six remaining players! Might I say that this has been one of the best Games I've seen in years!" He pauses before continuing. "And to add to the excitement, there has been a rule change."

Huh? There's never been a rule change in all the seventy-four years of the Games. This is making no sense.

"Under this new rule, it has been declared that both tributes from the same district can win if they are the last two standing."


End file.
